someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic's Decision (WIP)
Okay, so I went to my room, and decided that I should play some Sonic games, a Genesis game. Luckily, I had the legendary Sonic 2 on my collection of retro games, so I snatched that up, took the cartridge with me to my gaming room, and put it in my Genesis slot. But I wondered it would be a good idea to lock up this game with Sonic and Knuckles with it's built-in lock up ability/feature. I guess I didn't need that, so I did not. The game started up normally, and the title screen popped up. I went to options, and did the level select cheat, but I heard no ring sound. I tried it again, and still didn't hear it... Eventually, I just passed it on, and pressed START. So I started at Emerald Hill Zone, and everything looked normal. The grass was green, the trees looked well, the annoying enemies were there, and Tails was missing... Wait. Tails was missing... Tails is gone... He's not behind me! I figured it was a glitch. I hoped it was a glitch. I thought it was a glitch, but it couldn't be a glitch. Anyway, I kept on making progress through the level, and the music slowed down and the pitch was low. As I kept on going, the screen blacked out, and 10 seconds later, returned to what I feared the most... The zone was now on fire, the flowers and trees withered, and the enemies were gone. That part was good, but the zone being destructed wasn't. When I reached the end of the level, there was no signpost to run through. I thought there was going to be a boss fight, but there was no boss fight. Sonic couldn't leave the screen either, like those invisible walls between the sides of the screen. I groaned, thinking this was the end of it all, until I saw something walk from the left side of the screen... A silhouette of Tails? I walked to the silhouette and nothing happened. I jumped on it, and nothing happened. Is this a boss battle? Guess not, because Sonic walked to the silhouette on his own, not me controlling him, and when he reached it, the screen blacked out again. Why did nothing happen when I touched it? After 5 seconds, a text box appeared saying, "Why didn't you save me?" "How couldn't you save me?" "You had your chance, now you will pay for what happened..." Static appeared on the screen and returned to the title screen. But the music instead was Death Egg music, slowed down a little bit, AND it was reversed. But Tails was not there, and Sonic was doing his pose, but in the middle, and didn't show his thumbs up. He looked sad, and worried at the same time. There was little tears, he was crying. And the background stayed black. Also, when the screen was supposed to flash white, it instead flashed red. When I started a new game, I started in Wing Fortress Zone. The background was black, as if it was night on the level. And not the actual night cheat, I mean pure black. There was no enemies, and no music played. Sounds were still there, but no music played. At all. Also, Tails and his plane didn't appear, but Sonic was standing at the edge of the platform. As I progressed through the level, I heard thudding, sounding like when you hit any boss. Every time I heard that sound, the screen shook slightly. The HUD didn't shake, though. When I got closer to the end, the shaking was more effective and more effective, but not too much. What I saw, almost literally scared the living daylight out of me. At the end of the level, as the airship flew, Sonic charged his spin-dash attack, and he attempted to jump towards the ship and hang on w/o Tails' plane, but before he was able to hang on, the Tornado came out of nowhere from the right of the screen, and attacked Sonic. I noticed that Tails was in it, but he was gray, his eyes were red, and he was crying blood. Sonic did his hurt animation, and spun as he fell, but when he touched the bottom of the screen, he didn't bounce up an fall down. Instead, he just fell, and nothing froze. The airship just kept flying to the right. The screen changed to a scene where Sonic fell down the sky and did a 16-bit falling sound. When he hit the ground, it looked like he was on the burnt Emerald Hill Zone. Sonic was laying on the ground. It looked like he was in one frame of his "hanging on" sprite, but his eyes were closed. Sonic then woke up to a distant explosion, witnessing Emerald Hill getting attacked by evil Tails! His eyes were red, and he was gray. His two tails looked like a devil's tail, and he held a spear. His ears were curved and pointy like horns. Then, without hesitation, Sonic approached evil Tails, and then he faced Sonic. "He he he... You're too late, Sonic. This land is now under my control..." "Soon, you will be under my control too, blue hedgehog..." "Consider that as a revenge gift from me..." Then, Sonic ran as fast as he could, an then evil Tails said, "You cannot run from me. There's no escape. Soon, you will be my slave and join my corpse...in HEAVEN!" Then, evil Tails started to run after Sonic. I was totally speechless, and scared too. I thought so many sentences like "Will Sonic escape and find a way to restore the world to it's fullest and revive Tails?" ''Or "Would Sonic suffer the wrath of the evil Tails'' and not be able to revive the planet and Tails? TO BE CONTINUED...